This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Core provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and support personnel for the research efforts of the Department of Pathology, the COBRE Center, and academic community. Fee-based services include Laser Capture Microdissection, Quantitative Real-Time PCR, Tissue Microarray production, tumor banking, automated immunohistochemical staining, data and image analysis. Our 1300 sq. ft. facility is located in the Aldrich Building at Rhode Island Hospital. To date, a total of 32 research groups have made use of our services and facilities. TISSUE BANK: LIFESPAN/RHODE ISLAND HOSPITAL AND THE MIRIAM HOSPITAL Description: Provides fresh frozen human tumor and normal tissue sample for research purposes. The tissue samples represent a cross section of specimens (these include: colon, stomach, lung, breast, thyroid, kidney, pancreas and a variety of other organs) surgically resected at Rhode Island Hospital and The Miriam Hospital. Typically paired tumor and normal tissue samples are banked from each of the available specimens. Samples are snap frozen in liquid nitrogen and stored at [unreadable]80degrees C. Details about the pathologic diagnosis for each sample are also provided upon request. All requests for samples are evaluated by a committee of three physicians, and approvals are based strictly on the merits of the research. The Lifespan Tissue Bank is an anonymous non-profit bank in accordance with HIPAA and Institutional Review Board (IRB) regulations. Availability: Investigators are required to complete a detailed tissue request form obtainable through our website at: www.rih-cobre-cares.org. IRB project approval is required. Cost: Refer to website for fee list: www.rih-cobre-cares.org Contact: Dilip Giri, M.D., 401-444-3122, or at DGiri@Lifespan.org BioAnalyzer QC We have run 106 Nanochips and Picochips (12 and 11 tests per chip, respectively) by Agilent Bioanalyzer in support of experiments to provide RNA from individual cells for QPCR and DNA microarrays. Major Equipment Arturus Autopix Laser Capture Microdissection System Ventana Discovery System Agilent Bioanalyzer Stratagene Multiplex PCR System Microscope Imaging System Leica Cryostat Tissue Microarrayer Revco Freezers (2) Microtome New Directions * Gene Expression Arrays from laser captured cells: We have added the capability for DNA array analysis of gene expression in cells captured from paraffin embedded tissues. Using the new Paradise system from Arcturus we have isolated, purified and amplified, RNA from FFPE laser captured cells for gene chip analysis. * BioAnalyser for DNA analysis: We have added the ability to evaluate DNA by BioAnalyser. * Proteomics laser captured cells from paraffin embedded tissues. We have microdissected cells from FFPE tissue and used the new Liquid TissueTM MS Protein Prep kit from Expression Pathology to extract peptides of sufficient quantity and quality for GC-MS proteomics at our companion Proteomics Core laboratory.